1. Field of the Invention--
The present invention pertains to urinary medical devices, and more particularly, relates to a penile catheter system where urine collection or catheterization can be accomplished without removal of any accompanying devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art--
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,753 discloses an external male urinary catheter having an elastic sheath section which is removably connected to a urine-receiving section. When the device is used as an external catheter, the elastic sheath section (which is adhesively attached to the penile shaft) is coupled to the urine-receiving section in close proximity to the urethral meatus. In the event internal catherization is required, the urine-receiving section is detached from the elastic sheath section, thereby exposing the meatus. The sheath section remains on the penile shaft whether external or internal catherization is employed. Following internal catherization, the urine-receiving section may be reconnected to the sheath section to return the device to the external catheter mode.